elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam O'Connell
Adam O'Connell is a main character in Element Wars, and argueably the main protagonist of the show History Early Life Adam was born in 1993 to Matthew and Rachel O'Connell in New York City, NY. Since he was a young boy, Adam has demonstrated surprising leadership skills and excelled in sports. However, he was never as good when it came to school grades, unable to meet Rachel's expectations of him as a son to a successful lawyer. However, his father never seemed to regard his grades, appreciating his other skills and accepting his preferences. This also had major contribution to Matthew and Rachel's divorce. As Rachel became distant from Matthew due to his participation in the Woodstock Initiative's Expedition, she began to feel how Adam is growing to become more and more like his father, resulting in her being distant from Adam as well. Season One Adam debuted in The First Day of School, where he and Matthew went to see his teacher and discuss about his low grades and the possibility he might not be able to graduate this year. When Adam is asked to let Matthew and Gale talk in private and wait outside, he runs into a stand of some of his classmates who sell cakes in order to raise money for school projects. When Adam bites the cake, he feels something hard inside. The object is revealed to be the Amulet of Fire, giving Adam the power of Pyrokinesis (manipulating fire). Meanwhile, the school is attacked by Kitar, a creature from Murlonia snd one of the Thunder Nation's servants who attempts to retrieve the amulets to his masters. Adam quickly realizes he need a source of fire, and manage to defeat the monster and save the day. However, he decides to keep his powers in secret. In The Twins, Adam meet two new students in his class, Diana and Zane Hoffman. He decides to sell his amulet to Zane, fearing its powers, but they prove essential as Kitar attacks once again. Diana and Zane, who also find their amulets, decide to join him and work together to understand their situation. In The Bad Date, Adam and Diana visit Max in the trauma room after yet another attack by Kitar, where Adam takes the opportunity to ask Diana on a date. She agrees, but is forces to act secretly as Zane is being overprotective of her. Once Zane finds out about the date, he starts a fight with Adam, and the bitter rivalry between the two officially begins. In Heroic Ascent, Adam finally learns of what made Zane overprotective towards his sister, and ask for his permission to date her. During their next couple of adventures together, the two learn to trust each other and work together despite their differences. In From Russia with Love, after Gale finally manages to convince the kids to join the fictive BrainTech organization so the FBI can monitor them, she takes Adam with her to Russia to make a delivery, but fell for a Woodstock Initiative's trap which almost killed both of them. In Kidnapped, Adam leads the searchings for Diana but is forced to stay out of the fight due to the kidnapper's ultimatum. However, when Kitar attacks again he comes just in time to save his friends. In One of the Dudes, When he's finally able to execute his plan to capture and interrogate Kitar, he realizes it is impossible and comes with an alternative plan in The Cave, where Kitar agrees to release some information about the amulets and Murlonia, and Adam is skeptical about his story. In Puzzled (Part I), Adam who was late for the meeting with Erika, notice Dr. Stewart and chase him to retrieve the amulets he stole earlier from Diana and Zane. In Christmas Presents, Max confronts Adam about his relationship with Diana, asking him to step down and let him date her. Adam angrily refuses, which sours the atmosphere between the two. In The Freezing Chill, Adam rescue Diana and Zane from under the snow during Brickman's attack on New York, but later falls from the Empire State Building to his apparent death. In Fire vs. Ice, Adam, which survived the fall, meet the Ancient Fire Warrior Pyro, whose soul dwells in his amulet. Pyro warns him against the destructive nature of its element, and that he must learn to control it. Adam goes on to face Brickman and eventually defeats him, saving the city and his friends. In The Mission (Part I) Adam is taken by Mattew to the Woodstock Initiative's old headquarters where Erika is held captive. He senses her amulet, and go inside the factory to save her. He eventually finds her and Gale in The Mission (Part II), frees the two and finds Dr. Sheppard's first cassette. After everyone but Zane is evacuated from the factory by Jamie, Diana is eager to find Zane, but is stopped by Adam just seconds before the factory explodes. Season Two Personality Traits Powers and Abilities Trivia *Adam was the very first character to be introduced, along with Matthew External Links Category:Main Characters